


I'll Be Good

by ackermanyaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanyaeger/pseuds/ackermanyaeger
Summary: One of the small things about being Eren Yaeger, you can't let anything go.





	

_Slam!_

 

A bold fist kissed Eren's peachy cheeks between the crevice of his nose, the cold causing the skin against skin to leave more of a mark than usual. He groaned, stumbling back and holding his nose, with a crack to adjust. He could feel the staggering pain in his nerves, knowing the blemish wouldn't go away overnight. And he was already dreaded the future conversation he'd have to share with his father about the revealing scars on his torso and face or even the next throw of Reiner fist to his face that would cause more attention. Coming back to earth, Eren roughly wiped his jaw to see smeared blood across is forearm and gritted his teeth.

 

Wind seemed to gust past them with the lack of time to pass, to Eren's disadvantage. "Hey, Eren," Reiner shoved Eren hard against the brink wall on the school courtyard, "Fight back, will you? It's no fun if I don't have a little competition." Snickers were heard from behind by a few other of the school kids. He dipped his chin in shame but stared up at Reiner with a glint of fury.

 

"I'm sure," Reiner smirked with a lifted looked to his peers, "you get it pretty rough already, am I right?" His lip quivered.

 

He couldn't find himself to tell why was he letting this slide, especially if it was this. He wasn't even replying how he usually would; a cocky remark and maybe a fist in return. But he only sat and stared helplessly at him. Eren, then reached his hand up and grasped on to the larger male's forearm which held his shoulder against the cold, hard wall. Using his nails, he curled his fingers as he tried to push against him. Reiner was so close to him, he could smell his warm breath. He wanted to escape, he wanted to run home. But then he'd be considered a coward, he didn't want to be a coward. 

 

"I-I'm not going to swoop down to your level..-" He knitted his eyebrows together, earning the other attention, "-you use violence as a substitute since you can't find the words to prove your statement." He gathered some of the left over saliva in his mouth, albeit it was as dry and dehydrated as a desert; and spat it through chapped lips, aiming for the larger male's smug face that he hated so dearly.

 

Eren now wore a broad smirk as he watched the larger male wipe the spit off his face in disgust. He finally felt a little braver than before, victory. But before he could celebrate, the pressure against his already bruise shoulder blade increase. He was in for it now. 

 

"I don't need goddamn evidence to prove what a faggot you are, Jaeger." He growled and before Eren could tell, his knee rammed into his smaller figure, causing the boy to wheeze. "You fucking disgust me." A snivel of pain faltered voicelessly from his bloody lip with the clench of his sea-green eyes as he plunged into the rain sprinkled grass and hardened mud. Eren could hear the laughter of the elder boy's who had won the victory alas.

 

Eren could taste the blood from his nose as it trickled down the side of his cheek and past his lip. Eren could smell from underneath him how the blood and muddy water seeped together and made this strong scent, oh it was grim. Eren could feel the moist turf damped through his thin school shirt with the rips in his jeans. He didn't even remember to open his eyes. Eren fluttered his eyes open.

 

Horrified now, all he could see was the males foot hovered above his head. He could barely see his face now that the clouds had grazed past the sun and blinded the face from in front of him. He couldn't think of anything else to do except for curling his knees to his chest and begging for mercy, he supposed. All he could her in his mind were the hollers and shouts of the schoolboys. He wanted it to stop. 

 

"-to fucking god, Eren." That voice. He knew it wasn't Reiner's. He slowly unclenched his body and fluttering his eyes, averting his gaze from his pale and pink pales to the figure above him. They were as tall as Reiner, on seemed to be about a half foot shorter. Soon the clouds had moved again to hide the sun once again as he realize who it was. 

 

"J-Jean..! Where are they..?" He quickly sat and held himself up. Jean only frowned a slight more than before and shook his hand in front of Eren like he had been doing the last few minutes. 

 

"They ran off once they saw I was coming." He replied. Eren stared up at his hand then reached to Jean's, gripping it weakly as he was pulled up. 

 

Eren looked down at his feet and gritted his teeth. "Why-! I would've been fine! I needed to do something! You got in the way!" He stammered and clenched his fist looking up at the figure in front of him. 

 

Jean sighed after hearing the words fall from Eren's mouth, he was expecting it. Of course the boy was argue and claim he still had some fight in him when things happened like this with Jean or himself, but by his heavy breathing, he was just uneasy. There was a build up of all the things Eren had to say but never got the chance to say. That's what it's usually like after these things; in all honesty, the two were the center target.

 

"Shut the hell up, Jaeger," He mumbled as he picked up the boy's backpack and took his arms, physically putting it on his back for him. "You're fucking lucky I came here when I did." 

 

Jean clenched his fists and started to irritatingly walk at a slow enough pace for Eren to catch up. He grumbled under his breath, damnit. He's going to get severely hurt, more than before and he's not gonna be sorry. Eren got himself into that mess, he can get out. Oh who was he kidding. Jean would hate himself, it seems like every time this happened, he wasn't around to stop it from the start. He felt so weak, he wasn't even the right person for this but he wanted to stay. It was an undeniable feeling that kept him anchored. 

 

"Jean.." A soft croak from behind him, barley audible. Jean huffed and swung his head to the side. "What- oh.." He sighed. Eren sat there holding his side where Reiner had kicked him, his lips were folded in as he angrily glared at his feet. Jean sighed softly and heaved his tense shoulder. He walked back over to Eren and turned his back to him, opening a spot for him to slide his legs in. He hoisted Eren on to his back as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

"Thanks, I guess. I'm still mad though." Eren huffed in his ear, slightly wincing. He gently nuzzled his cheek against Jean shoulder blade and stared aside. Jean held his arms around his legs to hold him.

 

"Yeah, I only saved your ass for the second time this week," He snapped, tightened his grip, "you're going to thank me later." 

 

Eren rolled his eyes. "I was defending your noble ass, you little shit," He bit softly on his tongue as a distraction while he laced his fingers together in front around Jean's neck. No matter how many times Jean was there to save him or the amount of times Eren apologized, it wouldn't stop. That's the virtue by staying along aside Eren, he thinks everything he does is for the best.

 

"Still," Jean replied with a sigh, "We'll talk about it later." 

 

The boy's eventually walked down the street, well, Jean walked down the street to his house. His mother was gone, the car was out of the driveway as they walked up to the front. He jiggled the key in the keyhole and pushed the door open to the slightly cold house. He dropped his stuff off quietly, wondering if Eren had fallen asleep possibly. 

 

He walked to the kitchen with Eren still on his back. On the counter was a note written from his mother;

 

I went to the market to gather the ingredients for dinner tonight. Won't be back till around 6:00. If you get hungry, have a small snack. Eren can stay for dinner, it's nice to see his face at times. - Ma 

 

"Eren...?" He mumbled as he crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it to the trash can beside the kitchen sink. He looked up at the clock on the microwave, 3:40. Eren hummed softly, loosely holding himself upon Jean.

 

"Just checking." He replied and walked out of the kitchen, he made his way down the hall of the small house and to the bathroom. He flipped the switches, the bright lights breaking past Eren's closed eyes as he lifted his head. He was in a bathroom, now he realized. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly slipped his body from Jean's muscular back.

 

"Take a seat," He gestured towards the edge of the bathtub. Eren complied, nodded softly and kept his head hung, gazing at the tiled floor with hooded eyes with Jean hand guiding him where to. He sat, slumping his bruise back with his hands between his knees. He watched as Jean's feet shuffled out. He waited only for a few minutes for Jean to hurry back in with patches, a wrap, and a washcloth.

 

But for Eren, the minutes seemed liked hours, and the hours into days. He was feeling faint, or maybe it was just the staggering head ache at the back of his head. All he wanted was for it to stop. 

 

"Eren, look up," Jean mutter as he got down on his knees in from of him and placed his hand on the boy's knees. Eren didn't look up, his head hung as he sniffled. He quickly moved his hand to wipe beneath his nose and dropped his hand back down. Jean frowned a bit, "Look up." He called again and this time, Eren obeyed.  His cheek was bruise with the shape of a knuckle, another red blotch in the crease of his petite nose, his lip was painting in a deep red. The poor boy cheeks looked so pale compared to the rest of his skin. Jean reached his hand up towards Eren's cheek, his palm cupped under his jaw. He moved his thumb to gently stroke over the mark as he examined it. Eren closed his eyes. 

 

"Well," Jean said deadpanned, taking in a deep breath, stretching and reaching for the cloth. He ran it under cold water and sprinkled a fair amount of Ethanol and returned to Eren's cheeks. "Are you going to tell my why you found Reiner when I specifically told you what he'd do?" 

 

Jean gently placed the washrag on the crevice of Eren's nose. He let out a hiss as the liquid ran over his open wound. "S-shit- I did it because I felt like getting my ass beat." He grumbled and bit his lip trying to stay still. 

 

Jean rolled his eyes, "Grown up." Eren huffed. He glanced to the side as Jean moved his hand to under Eren's jaw to motion his head up and to the side. 

 

"He was talking shit. He was talking shit about you. It really pissed me off," He sighed softly and furrowed his eyes brows, "it's hard for you to understand because I know it didn't matter to you, but it did to me. When someone's talking about someone I care for, I mean, it's like they're half of me. It's like they're talking about me." He glance up at Jean who was focused on his marks, then back down. 

 

"Pfft, you wouldn't understand anyway. Not like I care," He held a smug smirk. "Besides, I was only defending myself so don't feel special." He said.

 

Jean let out a husk chuckle as he shook his head. "Mhm, I'm sure." Eren straightened his back out and slumped back into place. 

 

"But Eren, why did you just go out there to him, if you knew he was going to hurt you?" He questioned, pulling the rag and his hands away as he stared up to the boy. He hazily relaxed his body as Eren looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers together.

 

"I.. didn't fear the pain." He murmured and tossed his head to the side, "I dunno, it's fucking love. Cheesy, I know." 

 

Jean fell silent and nodded softly, getting up and dusting off his knees. He looked down at Eren who had kept his gaze to the side the entire time. Moving his hand to the boy chin, he guided it upward to look up at him. From then, Jean bent over and seals their lips together in one breath. He didn't expect Jean's actions but complied and leaned up to bring him closer, closing his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Eren leaned his head up and heaved a sweet sigh through his nose. 

 

Jean was the first to pull away. Eren was carried away by it. A soft chuckled left his lips as he held his hands underneath his jaw. His eyes fluttered open, staring into Eren's hooded crystals. 

 

"You're an idiot for loving me, Jaeger." Jean pulled Eren's head to his chest and nestled his chin on the top of his head, closing his eyes. Eren wrapped his arms around Jean's torso and gripped to his shirt. He was warm, he had missed this feeling. He stared into his shirt and let the feeling of warmth, of love slip into his wrath.

 

Eren smiled softly for the first time that day actually. "I could say the same for you, Kirschtein." He chuckled. He felt the soft pair of lips upon his head. Jean took in a deep breath of the brunette boy's hair, gently brushing his fingers through the locks. "Never again will you fight alone, okay?"

 

_"Okay."_

 

Word Count: 2366

Comment if I should write more.


End file.
